Rin's Love
by Airin4
Summary: Aku.. Kagamine Rin, menyukai Len yang tak lain adalah saudara kembarku sendiri. Hei, jangan tertawa! Ini sungguhan! Aku tahu, cintaku takkan pernah terbalas, tapi, bolehkah aku berharap?
1. Chapter 1

-Rin's POV-

Chapter 1

Aku mengecek kembali penampilanku. Aku mengenakan sebuah gaun kuning tanpa lengan yang dibagian bawah adalah rok kuning dengan renda hitam disetiap ujungnya dan sebuah rompi panjang sepaha berwarna kuning dan disetiap pinggirnya ada renda hitam. Rambut kuningku seperti biasa, selalu kuurai. Aku mengganti pita putih besar yang biasa kukenakan dengan bando hitam polos. Lalu, kucek kakiku. Oh, tuhaann! Aku masih mengenakan sandal! Dengan segera aku menggantinya dengan sepatu hak 4cm berwarna hitam. Aku tak begitu banyak memakai aksesori. Hanya kalung hitam dan gelang hitam-kuning. Malam ini, aku dan Len akan pergi ke pesta dansa sekolah.

TOK TOK

Aku dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Rin, sudah belum?" terdengar suara Len dari balik pintu.

"Iya! Sudah!" akupun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Kudapati Len tengah berdiri disana. Jujur, malam ini dia terlihat tampan. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan garis list kuning tipis dibagian kerah. Kemeja dalam berwarna putih dan dasi kuning. Celana hitam, sepatu hitam, dan.. Rambut yang modelnya tak diubah sama sekali. Ya sudahlah, that's his life.

"Ayo!" kata Len singkat dan menarik tanganku lembut. Kamipun menaiki mobil jemputan.

"Silahkan masuk, Oujo-sama" kata Len seraya membungkuk dan membukakan pintu mobil.

"Kau berlebihan Len.. Tapi, arigatou!" akupun masuk dan Len menutup pintu mobil.

Sesampainya didepan gerbang sekolah, kamipun turun dan pergi ke aula tengah. Saat itu, kami melihat Miki dan Gumi tengah berjaga. Mereka meminta undangan dari setiap tamu dan mengeceknya. Kamipun akhirnya mendapat giliran.

"Miki-chan, Gumi-chan, Konbanwa!" aku menyapa mereka.

"Ahh.. Rin-chan, Len-kun, Konbanwa!" Miki menjawab.

"Konbanwa! Ahh.. Rin-chan! Kawaii!" Gumi menjawab sambil mengecek undangan kami dan menulisnya dibuku tamu.

"Arigatou Gumi-chan! Kalian.. Kirei!" aku balik memuji mereka.

"Kami duluan, ya! Mata atode!" akupun melambaikan tangan dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Saat sampai didalam, ternyata sudah ramai.

10 menit, 20 menit, 30 menit.. Pesta belum juga dimulai. Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan. Satu kata, Kirei. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun biru laut dengan lengan balon. Rok bawahnya berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan sepatu high heels kira-kira 8cm. Dia begitu cantik hingga membuat semua yang menyaksikannya terdiam. Rambutnya yang berwarna tosca dikuncir 2. Dia.. Hatsune Miku!

"Miku-chan! Kau cantik sekali malam ini!" akupun menghampirinya dan memujinya.

"Wow! Miku! Aku tak sadar itu kau!" tanpa kusadari Meiko bergabung.

"Ahh.. Kalian berlebihan! Kalian juga.. Kirei!" Miku tersipu malu.

"Len! Kemarilah!" aku memanggilnya yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Ada apa?" Len bertanya dengan kesal.

"Lihatlah Miku! Cantikkan?" aku menyenggol lengannya.

"I, iya.. Cantik" aku melihatnya memuji dengan wajah memerah.

"Arigatou.. Len-kun, kau juga.. Ngg.. Umm.. Tampan.." Miku memuji Len. Len langsung salting.

"Ah.. Umm.. A, arigatou.. Anoo.. Jaa ne!" Lenpun melesat pergi entah kemana.

"Huh! Pengecut!" akupun kesal dan berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah.." Meiko menenangkan.

"Konbanwa, minna-san!" sebuah suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara yang kuyakin itu suara Luka.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, aku mohon maaf karena ayahku selaku kepala sekolah tak bisa datang kesini... Dan aku merasa berterima kasih atas kedatangannya.. Dan sekarang, dengan ini kunyatakan pesta dansa dimulai!"

PLOK PLOK

Suara tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan. Musikpun mulai mengalun. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku ketengah lantai dansa. Dia.. Len!

"Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tahu, kan kalau saudara kembarmu ini tak pandai dansa?!" bentakku setengah berbisik.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja gerakanku!" ucapnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Perlahan, aku mulai bisa mengikutinya. Tanpa melihat Lenpun aku bisa memperkirakan gerakan selanjutnya. Entah karena kontak batin atau apa ya? Entahlah.. Aku tak tahu dan aku tak mau tahu. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya fokus pada dansa ini.

"Bagaimana, menyenangkan?" tanyanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

DEG!

Entah kenapa, kali ini aku melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang kucintai. Yang kucintai lebih dari seorang saudara dan seorang sahabat. Aku merasa dia seperti... Pacar? Entahlah, aku tak tahu perasaan ini. Tapi, aku harus segera menjawabnya.

"Iya! Aku baru pertamakali merasakan ini!" akupun membalas senyumnya.

Dansapun berlanjut. Setelah selesai, akupun segera pergi ke toilet.

"Aduuhh.. Apa yang kupikirkan sih?! Sadarlah Rin.. Dia hanya sahabat dan saudara kembarmu! Tak lebih dan tak kurang!" kataku pada diri sendiri. "Oke, tenang.. Tarik nafas.. Huufftt.. Buang! Haahh.." ucapku menanangkan diri.

Akupun segera kembali. Dan disana aku melihat.. Len! Dan dia sedang mengobrol dengan asyik bersama Miku, Luka, dan beberapa perempuan lain. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa, wajahku panas. Hatikupun rasanya sakit. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Apakah aku.. Cemburu?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Segera saja kutinggalkan ruang dansa dan pulang kembali ke rumah.

Setelah berganti pakaian, akupun segera menonton TV untuk mengganti suasana hati.

"Aku pulang.." tiba-tiba kudengar suara Len dari luar.

"Ah.. Selamat datang.."aku menjawab salamnya.

"Tadi.. Kenapa kau pulang duluan?" tanyanya dan duduk disampingku.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan" jawabku berbohong.

"Kenapa kau tak ajak aku?" Len bertanya serius.

"Aku.. Ngg.. Tak mau mengganggumu.."jawabku ragu.

"Mengganggu?" Len keheranan.

"Iya.. Kulihat kau sedang asyik bersama gadis-gadis itu.." sindirku.

"Oh.." hanya satu kata. Pikirku kecewa. Kupikir dia akan minta maaf.. Ahh.. Rin! Dia hanya saudaramu! Pikiranku mulai kacau!

"Ya, sudah.. Tapi, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya.. Ya, sudah.. Ganti baju sana!" jawabku sambil mendorongnya ke kamar

Akupun melanjutkan menonton TV.

"Hoaamm.." aku menguap. Lelah.. Itulah yang kurasakan kusadari aku tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya..

"Hmm.. Ah.. Eh?!" aku melihat sekeliling. Kamarku.. Sejak kapan?!

Akupun cepat-cepat mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Akupun segera turun kebawah. Kulihat Len disana. Dia sedang.. Memasak!

"Ah.. Len.. Ohayou!" aku menyapanya.

"Ohayou.." jawabnya DATAR. Akupun merasa heran dengannya. Tak biasanya dia begini.

"Kau marah padaku?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Tidak.." jawabnya sambil menuang sarapan. Dia tidak memandangku sama sekali!

"Itadakimasu.." ucapku dan Len berbarengan

Hening

"Kau.. Yang memindahkan aku ke kamar?" tanyaku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Iya.." jawabnya. Lagi-lagi DATAR!

"Ngg.. Kau akan pergi latihan sore ini?" tanyaku basa basi.

"Tidak.." tetap datar dan cuek.

"Kau ada acara hari ini?" tanyaku mulai kesal stadium 4.

"Ya.." Ok.. Dia kadang bisa menjelma menjadi iblis yang menyebalkan!

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku sepulang sekolah?" kemarahanku mulai naik menjadi stadium akhir. Dia memandangku sebentar. Lalu kembali ke sarapannya.

"Tidak.." Anak ini...!

"Tak ada kata lain yang bisa kau katakan selain 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' ?!" akupun meledak.

"Tergantung.." katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Dan.. Cuek!

"Ugghh! Aku selesai!" akupun masuk ke kamarku dan membanting pintu.

Ada apa sih, dengan anak itu?!

Lalu tak lama Len mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku membukanya.

"Kau kesal?" tanyanya sambil bersender diambang pintu kamarku. "Sudah jelas kan?!" jawabku ketus.

"Huuuaahahaha!" tawanya meledak.

Anak ini.. Gila atau baka mendadak?

"Aduuhh.. Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?" tanyanya sambil mengelap air mata karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"1 April.." jawabku bingung.

"Itu artinya?" tanyanya.

"April Mop.. Oh, Ya Tuhann! Aku dikerjaii! Keterlaluan kau Len!" akupun meninju lengannya.

"Aduh! Rin, kupikir kau takkan tertipu!" katanya sambil mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Aku lupa.." jawabku malu. Aduuhh.. Aku ditipu!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pagi ini, aku dan Len sedang menyiapkan keperluan untuk darmawisata. Sekolah kami akan berdarmawisata ke sebuah pantai.

"Hmm.. Baju sudah, alas kaki sudah, buku sudah, peralatan mandi, handphone, iPod, laptop, headphone, earphone, sudah semua! Len, kau bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Ngg.. Rin, kau lihat iPodku tidak?" katanya kebingungan. Warna iPod kami memang dibedakan. Kuning milikku dan hitam milik Len.

"Ng? iPodmu? Entahlah.. Terakhir kau pakai dimana?"tanyaku sambil membantunya mencari.

"Ah! Ini dia!" teriaknya girang.

"Ya, sudah! Ayo berangkat!" kataku sambil menyeret koper kuningku. Setelah mengunci rumah, kamipun berangkat ke sekolah.

Disekolah ternyata sudah ramai. Aku mengenakan sebuah celana pendek jeans dan kaos hitam bergabar 'Peace' serta jaket kuning kesayanganku yang tak kututup resletingnya. Sepatu sneakers hitam-kuning melekat dikakiku. Sementara Len memakai kaos kuning bergaris dan jaket hitam-putih. Celana jeans panjang dan sepatu sneakers hitam-putih yang sama denganku.

"Miku!" teriakku sambil memanggil Miku. Dia mengenakan dress putih dan sepatu sandal biru laut. Rambutnya kali ini diurai dengan beberapa helai dikuncir pendek. Koper biru lautnya diseret mengikutinya.

"Hai Rin!" sapanya lembut. "Baiklah! Anak-anak, ayo masuk kedalam bis! Jangan dorong-dorong!" kata sensei lewat pengeras suara. Kamipun masuk kedalam bis. Aku memilih duduk bersama Len dan tampaknya, ia juga tak keberatan.

Selama diperjalanan, kami mendengarkan musik bersama. Satu earphone dipakai berdua. Jadi sebelah-sebelah. Kami mendengar suara kami saat menyanyi dan tertawa saat ada yang fals.

"Gomenasai minna.. Terjadi kemacetan panjang.. Mungkin kita akan sampai agak malam." kata sensei didalam bis. Setelah pengumuman itu akupun membaca novel tebal yang belum selesai kubaca. Tapi, tidak kulanjutkan karena aku melihat wajah BT terpampang jelas dimuka Len.

"Main yuk!" aku mengajaknya bermain.

"Main apa?" jawabnya heran. "

Ini!" kataku sambil memperlihatkan sekotak kartu.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya semangat.

Berjam-jam sudah kami ada di dalam bis ini. Belum sampai juga.

"Sensei! Bisakah kita berhenti dulu? Aku sudah pegal.." kata Miku.

"Iya.. Aku belum mandi sedari tadi.. Uhh.. Lengket!" keluh Miki.

"Dan aku harus ke toilet!" sambung Neru.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Pak supir! Bisa cari rest area terdekat?" kata sensei pada supir.

"Baik!" jawab supir itu. Tak lama, kami sampai di sebuah rest area. Akupun mengambil baju ganti dan bangkit dari duduk. Lumayan pegel juga sih..

"Len, kau tak mau mandi?" tanyaku.

"Ngg.. Iya, tunggu sebentar!" jawabnya lalu mengambil baju ganti. Lalu kami keluar bis dan Lenpun bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Akupun masuk ke toilet wanita dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti baju, aku keluar. Aku mengenakan celana pendek levis dan kaus kuning bergaris. Saat masuk ke dalam bis, ternyata Len sudah di dalam. Dia mengobrol bersama Miki dan Neru. Entah kenapa, hatiku sakit. Akupun meremas bajuku dengan kesal dan lari keluar. Aku masuk lagi ke dalam toilet dan menangis. Aku sebenarnya tak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Aku.. Hanya ingin menangis.

Rin!

Sebuah teriakkan yang tak asing di telingaku terdengar. Len, itu suara Len. Akupun segera keluar dan menghapus air mataku dan mencuci muka.

"I, iya.." aku menjawab panggilannya dan keluar.

"Sedang apa kau di dalam?! Bis sudah mau berangkat tahu! Dan semua orang khawatir karena kau!" dia marah.

"Go, gomen.." aku menunduk.

"Huh! Ya, sudah! Ayo masuk!" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan masuk kedalam bis. Akupun mengikutinya. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menunduk. Gawat, dia marah!

"Umm.. Aku, aku minta maaf.." aku memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Hh.. Ya, sudah.. Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau menangis? Kenapa?" dia melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang malas untuk kujawab.

"Ngg.. Aku tadi.. Hanya.. Begini.. Tidak ada apa-apa.." jawabku bingung.

"Kau bohong!" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya.

"Matamu merah" katanya. Tuhan, kini aku semakin tak ingin kehilangan dia. Satu per satu air mataku jatuh. Tangis ini semakin tak bisa kubendung.

"Eehh.. Aduuhh.. Gomen! Jangan nangis.." katanya salting.

"Hiks.. Aku, tak apa.. Aku hanya.. Hiks.." kataku.

"Ah.. Kau ini kenapa sih?! Ini, hapus air matamu!" katanya sambil menyerahkan saputangan miliknya.

"A, arigato.. Gomen" kataku sambil mengelap air mataku dengan saputangan Len.

"Sudahlah.. Kau tak perlu minta maaf.." kata Len. Aku mengangguk. Kantukku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Akupun tertidur dan menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahu Len.

"Oyasumi.." ucap Len sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar habis.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, minna!

Ini chapter terbarunya! lumayan panjang.. Tetep aja, gomen kalo ada Typo..

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not Mine! Idea is Mine!

* * *

Chapter 4

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Masih didalam bis. Aku merasa ada sesuatu dikepalaku. Ternyata Len tertidur juga. Dan kepalanya ada diatas kepalaku. Aku merasa tak enak kalau melepaskan kepalaku. Membangunkannya apalagi. Akupun kembali tertidur.

"Rin.. Ayo bangun.. Sudah sampai!" aku mendengar suara Len.

"Ngh.. Sudah sampai?" tanyaku.

"Iya! Ayo!" katanya sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah.." jawabku sambil bangkit dari dudukku. Akupun turun sambil menyeret koper kuningku.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pembagian kamar.. Satu kamar berisi 4 orang ya.. Mulailah bentuk tim!" kata sensei. Akupun menggandeng tangan Len langsung. Aku tak mau pisah kamar darinya. Lalu Miku dan Lily datang.

"Hai! Boleh bergabung?" tanya Lily.

"Ya, tentu!" jawabku. Kamipun mengambil kunci kamar. Kami dapat kamar nomer 248.

Sesampainya dikamar, aku langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Aku malas beres-beres.." kata Len sambil membanting dirinya ke kasur.

"Iya.. Aku juga malas" kataku sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Ya, sudah! Paling tidak ganti baju!" kata Miku.

"Kembar yang kompak" ucap Lily sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Akupun menyambar handuk dan berlari kekamar mandi. Setelah mandi, aku berganti pakaian dengan piyama kuning dengan motif salju putih. Len memakai piyama yang mirip denganku. Sementara Lily memakai piyama kuning bemotif bunga. Miku mengenakan piyama hijau polos.

"Oyasumi.." ucap kami bersamaan dan menarik selimut masing-masing.

.

.

.

Akupun bangun dan berganti baju. Hari ini, kami tak berenang. Kami akan mengikuti acara sekolah.

Kami berempatpun keluar kamar dan berjalan kebawah. Diruang makan sudah ramai. Kamipun duduk ditempat yang dipilih. Aku duduk disebelah Len. Lalu makananpun datang.

Glek.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku melihat alat makan dihadapanku. Pisau dan garpu. Akan kukutuk siapapun yang menciptakan alat makan ini! Aku paling tidak bisa makan dengan pisau dan garpu. Begitupun Len. Akupun menatap Len. Sama halnya dengan Len. Lalu, kami tertunduk. Rasanya lebih baik aku maraton 10km daripada harus makan dengan pisau dan garpu. Dan kali ini, kami pasti ditertawakan.

"Rin, Len.. Kalian tidak makan?" tanya Luka. Kami tak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk alat makan terkutuk itu.

"Ah.. Hmm.. Pak! Sumimasen, boleh saya minta sumpit?" tanya Luka. Kamipun memasang tatapan kau-dewi-kami!. Lalu, sumpit datang. Lukapun memberkannya padaku dan Len.

"Rin nee-chan dan Len nii-san tidak bisa makan dengan pisau dan garpu?" tanya Yuki polos.

DEG

Pertanyaan itu seakan membuat bumi runtuh diatas kepala kami.

"Bu, bukan.. Kami hanya tak terbiasa Yuki.." jawabku. "I, iya.." sahut Len.

"Owh.. So desu ka?" kata Yuki.

"Hai.." jawabku dan Len berbarengan. Syukurlah.. Kami selamat dari maut.

Selanjutnya, makanan utama. Kali ini, habislah kami. Beef Sirloin Steak dengan salad. Ini tidak mungkin dimakan dengan sumpit kan?!

"Len.. Habislah kita.." kataku lemas.

"Ya.. Ayo bunuh diri.." kata Len asal.

"Rin.. Len.. Kalian tidak makan?" tanya Miku.

"Kami tidak suka salad dengan mayonaise.." kataku berbohong.

"Oh.. Perlu kumintakan yang tak pakai mayo?" tawarnya.

"Ti, tidak usah.." tolakku. Akupun memberikan tatapan apa-boleh-buat pada Len dan dijawab anggukan olehnya. Dengan gemetaran kuambil pisau dan garpu terkutuk itu. Kupotong perlahan-lahan daging pembawa sial ini. Dalam hati aku komat kamit mengutuk alat makan yang satu ini. Aku yakin, aku dan Len pasti dikira aneh karena cara makan kami yang aneh.

Kini saatnya desert. Aku berharap yang satu ini pembawa keberuntungan. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Pai Apel. Sekali lagi, aku dan Len berpandangan. Lalu menunduk lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Akupun pasrah dan memakan makanan itu dengan alat makan pembawa sial.

Akhirnya, acara sarapan selesai. Aku kapok berurusan dengan pisau dan garpu.

"Aku takkan mau lagi makan dengan alat makan terkutuk itu!" ucapku pada Len.

"Aku juga.. Sesaat tadi aku siap untuk mati.." kata Len lesu.

* * *

ToBeContinued~

* * *

Hahaha! Minna!

Chapter ini lucu gak? gak ya? ya udah.. *wusshh*

SeeU! *VocaLovers pasti ngerti maksudnya, gk ngerti? ya udah..*


	5. Chapter 5

Hime-chan: Yo, Minna! kali ini, kita kedatangan author bau, eh, baru nih! Namanya Hanacchi!

Hanacchi: Hola minna! Aku Hana, yoroshiku!

Hime-chan: Hanacchi itu yang bikin Chapter 6 nnt, soalnya Hime-chan mau cuti karena ada perlombaan..

Hanacchi: Yah, apa boleh buat.. Hime-chan, aku bawa temen boleh?

Hime-chan: Just one!

Hanacchi: Ke-Oi! Kanataann!

Kanatan: Yo! Kanatan here!

Hime-chan: Ok, Kanatan, Hanacchi, kalian bikin Chapter 6 yo!

Kanatan: Bahannya udah ada kan?

Hanacchi: udah, tinggal dilanjutin aja!

Kanatan, Hanacchi, Hime-chan: OK, SeeU laterr!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Hanacchi, Hime-chan, ataupun Kanatan! Ide cerita chapter 1-4 punya Hime-chan, Chapter 5-6 gabungan, Chapter 7 tunggu perkembangan!

* * *

Chapter 5

Setelah acara makan selesai, kami langsung kepantai. Disana ada panggung musik besar. Lalu tiba-tiba Sensei muncul dan menawari kami untuk maju dan bermain musik. Akupun menarik Len dan naik kepanggung. Akul mengambil gitar dan Len mengambil bass. Keyboard dipegang Luka dan drum dipegang Meiko. Mikupun ambil alih sebagai vokalis. Satu per satu lagupun kami mainkan. Lalu, kamipun turun dan memberi kesempatan pada yang lain.

Kemudian sensei bertanya apakah ada yang mau duet. Aku refleks menggenggan tangan Len dan mengangkatnya keatas. Lalu Len nenatapku dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan?! Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Kemudian kamipun naik dan memegang mike. Len terlihat bingung. "Romio to Shinderera.." bisikku ketelinga Len.

Watashi no koi wo~

Higeki no jurietto ni shinaide

Koko kara tsuredashite..

Sonna kibun yo!

Disertai beberapa gerakan, lagu Romio to Shinderera kami nyanyikan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sono mae ni tasuke ni kitene~

Akhirnya, lagu kami akhiri. Lagupun ternyanyikan dengan sukses.

"Len, aku beli jus dulu ya!" kataku pada Len.

"Iya! Aku tunggu disini!" jawabnya. Akupun pergi ketempat penjual jus. Kalian tahu, jus yang disukai Len? Jus PISANG. Dia sangat menyukai itu. Sementara untukku, aku membeli jus jeruk.

Akupun kembali ketempat Len menunggu.

"Len! Ini jusny-" belum lagi aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, pemandangan tak mengenakkan menyambutku. Ya, Len dan 'para' wanita sedang mengobrol bersama. Melihat mereka seakan membuat bom dalam hatiku meledak. Akupun menjatuhkan kedua jus ditanganku dan berlari ketempat Miku.

"Huhuhuhu.. Huwee!" tangisku dalam pelukan Miku.

"Ee.. Anoo.. Rin-chan? Doushite?" tanya Miku heran. Jelas saja. Aku datang padanya, memeluknya, lalu menangis. "Huhuhu.." aku hanya menangis. Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Dia pasti akan membunuh Len jika dia tahu aku menangis karena Len.

"Ahh.. Daijoubu da yo, Rin-chan.." hibur Miku.

"Rin nee-chaann.. Daijoubu da yoo.." Yukipun ikut menghiburku.

"Hiks.. Terima kasih.. Aku.. Sudah lega sekarang.." akupun tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya, masih ada luka (bukan Megurine Luka) dihatiku.

Saat makan malam. Aku melihat Len sedang bicara dengan Teto, Neru, dan beberapa wanita lain. Akupun memutuskan untuk jaga jarak dengannya.

"Hai Rin!" sapa Len. Akupun pergi mencari tempat duduk lain.

"Eh, kenap-" sebelum dia selesai bicara, aku sudah memotongnya.

"Jangan dekati aku!" tegasku. Aku meninggalkannya yang masih kebingungan. Selama makan malampun aku menjauhinya, menghindar.

"Rin! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Len saat kami berempat -dengan Miku dan Lily- sedang berjalan kekamar.

"Apa pedulimu?!" bentakku dan lari kekamar duluan. Akupun mengambil bantal plus handphoneku dan duduk disofa yang ada diluar dan agak jauh dari kamar.

"Len baka.. Dia tak menyadari perasaanku.. Sebentar saja kutinggalkan, dia sudah berkumpul bersama wanita-wanita lain.. Kusso!" umpatku sambil memainkan handphoneku.

"Sudahlah! Aku mengantuk! Oyasumi!" kataku. Biasanya, Len akan menjawabnya.. Ugh! Apa yang kupikirkan sih?!

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku melihat aku sudah ada dikamar. Bukankah semalam aku ada diluar?!. Kulihat Miku yang sedang menyisir rambut dan Lily yang sedang memakai bedak. Tapi, aku tak melihat Len. Biarlah, toh aku sedang kesal padanya.

"Len yang memindahkanmu" kata Miku datar. "Aku tak mengerti, harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki saudara seperti Len! Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya!" bentak Miku. Aku tak pernah melihat Miku marah.

"Miku, sudahlah.." Lily menenangkan.

"Apapun alasanmu, aku tak peduli. Kau egois Rin!" kata Miku sebelum ia keluar kamar.

"Rin, Aku mohon, pikirkan perasaan Len.. Jangan egois.." kata Lily lalu menyusul Miku. Jadilah aku sendiri. Akupun mandi dan memakai baju, lalu keluar.

* * *

ToBeContinued~

* * *

Hanacchi: Yo, minna! gimana chapter ini? seru?

Kanatan: ceritanya sih seru, Authornya gak seru!

Hanacchi: Yah, kita gini adanya sih..

Kanatan: Gomen kalo ceritanya jelek, authornya payah sih!

Hanacchi: Ya, ya, ya.. kau sudah bilang padaku berjuta2 kali, Kanatan!

Kanatan: Ya, ya, ya.. kau juga sudah memasang wajah seperti itu milyaran kali, Hanacchi!

Hanacchi: Gomen kalo chapter ini pendek banget, kita belum berpengalaman sih..

Kanatan: kalo Hime-chan pasti bakalan panjang kayak benang jait baru yang diulur!

Hanacchi: Yah, pokoknya.. RnR! REVIEW!

Kanatan: Dont Like Dont Read!

Kanatan, Hanacchi: SeeU!


	6. Chapter 6

Hanacchi: Holaa~

Hancchi kombek!

Kanatan: Comeback, hoi!

Hanacchi: cuka2 hanacchi dong!

Kanatan: tau ah! *wuusshh*

Hanacchi: Yah, Kanatan pelgi.. ya udah deh! kita lanjutin aja ceritanya! RnR!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Hanacchi, Kanatan, atau Hime-chan! Ide cerita udh dijelasin di Chapter 5!

* * *

Cahpter 6

Diruang makan, saat makan siang, aku duduk didekat Luka dan Teto. Miku sama sekali tak melirikku. Dia marah padaku.

Kau egois Rin!

Rin, Aku mohon, pikirkan perasaan Len.. Jangan egois..

Kata-kata Miku dan Lily mengiang ditelingaku. Aku? Egois? Huh! Kalian tak mengerti perasaanku!

"Ada apa antara kau, Miku dan Len?" tanya Luka tiba-tiba. Akupun diam dan tak menjawab.

"Kalau tak mau menjawab, tak apa.. Itu hakmu dan aku tak memaksa.." lanjutnya.

Setelah makan siang, akupun pergi keatas tebing. Disini sepi dan jauh dari keramaian. Aku tak berniat kembali kesana.

"Hh.. Mereka tak mengerti! Merekalah yang egois! Asal menuduh! Aku.." aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kalau dipikirkan, aku juga egois.. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja.. Akupun melemparkan batu kehamparan laut. Samudra yang luas, seakan merayuku untuk minta maaf pada mereka.

"Len, kuakui, aku.. Cemburu.." ucapku tanpa sadar. Kenapa aku sebaka ini? Andaikan aku tak cemburu padanya, pasti sekarang kami sedang tertawa bersama..

Tanpa kusadari, kini sudah petang. Mataharipun hampir tenggelam. Kutenggelamkan kepalaku perlahan bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Mungkin, setelah ini, aku akan dibenci ya.. Yah, ini juga kesalahanku, cemburu berlebihan.. Aku terlalu ingin menjadi kekasih Len.. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri.. Padahal cinta ini takkan pernah terbalas.. Tapi, bolehkah aku tetap mencintainya?

Rin!

Ok, aku mulai berhalusinasi.. Suara Len.. Suara yang kurindukan.. Senyumnya, tawanya.. Semua itu, ingin kulihat lagi.. Aku menyesal.. Tuhan, bawalah dia untukku..

Rin! Jawab aku!

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Bawalah dia untukku jika ini bukan halusinasi.

Rin! Dimana kau?!

Cukup! Ini membuatku menderita.. Akupun menangis. Aku akui Miku, aku memang egois. Kau menang.

Kudengar suara Len begitu dekat. Sebuah tepukan dibahuku mengiringinya. Ini kenyataan?!

"Rin?"

* * *

ToBeContinued~

* * *

Kanatan: Hanacchhhiii!

Hanacchi: ada apa Kanatan? *baby pose, ngemut permen loli*

Kanatan: Doushite.. Kamu bikin chapter ini.. pendek bangeettt?!

Hanacchi: abisnya tadi Kanatan pergi, aku jadi bingung, ya udah deh, jadilah chapter yang pendek ini.. *polos face

Kanatan: masa bodo soal kamu! Tapi, kalo sampe Hime-chan tau chapter 6 pendek banget, mati aku!

Hanacchi: Yah, Kanatan jangan marah dongg..

Kanatan: Readers,, please RnRnya.. kalo nggak, matilah aku!

Hanacchi: Ya,, readers,, Reviewnya ya.. kalo nggak, habislah kami!

Kanatan: Hanacchi,, sebelum kamu dibunuh oleh Hime-chan,, kubunuh kamu duluuaaannn! *deathglare, ngejer2 Hanacchi sambil bawa2 pisau punya Yuno*

Hanacchi: GYYAA!

Kanatan: Mati kamuu!

Hanacchi: Readers, pokoknya Rnr!


	7. Chapter 7

Hime-chan: Yo, tadaaiiimmmaaaa!

Hanacchi, Kanatan: O, Okaeri..*Deg.. Deg..Deg..*

Hime-chan: Hanacchi, Kanatan, siapa yang bikin chapter 6 hah?! *dark aura*

Kanatan: Ha, Han,, Ha..nacc..cchi.. *mampus aku!*

Hime-chan: Hanacchii.. *killerface*

Hanacchi: I,iya Hime..chan? *Mati aku!*

Hime-chan: Huh! pendek amat chapternya! Tapi,, lumayan lah..

Hanacchi, Kanatan: Yokatta~..

Hime-chan: Ke-Oi, kita lanjut ke chapter 7! last chapter!

Hanacchi: Jangan lupa RnR!

Kanatan: Dont like? Dont read!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid Not Our! Idea is Our!

* * *

Chapter 7

Kuangkat kepalaku perlahan. Dengan mata yang sembab kulihat sosok dihadapanku. Len. Itu Len.

Segera saja aku memeluknya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Rin.. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku terlalu.. Egois.. Maafkan aku.." kataku ditengah tangis ini.

"Tanpa kau minta maafpun, aku sudah memaafkanmu.." katanya lembut sambil membelaiku.

"Tidak.. Aku.. Terlalu egois.. Aku hanya.. Memikirkan.. Perasaanku.. Aku tak tahu.. Perasaanmu.. Aku.. Minta maaf.. Tolong.. Jangan.. Jangan benci aku!" tuturku.

"Rin.." katanya sambil mengangkat kepalaku. "Aku sangat menyayangimu.. Aku tak mungkin benci padamu.. Tapi, sepertinya, kau yang benci padaku ya.." lanjutnya. Ekspresi sedih terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Diapun bangkit untuk pergi.

Aku memegang ujung kemejanya dengan gemetar.

"Aku.. A,aku cemburu.." kataku jujur. "

Apa?" tanya Len kaget.

"Aku takut.. Aku takut kehilangan Len.. Ka, karena.. Nanti kau akan punya pacar, punya istri, lalu punya anak.." aku berhenti sejenak. "A, aku.. Takut kalau Len tak sayang lagi padaku.. Hiks.." aku mengakui semuanya.

"Rin.. Sekalipun nanti aku akan punya pacar, istri, dan anak.. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu.. Karena.." Len menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Cup

Len mencium keningku lembut.

"Karena kau adalah wanita paling berarti dalam hidupku.. Kini dan selamanya" ucapnya tulus.

"Len.. Kau janji?" tanyaku. "Aku janji.." jawabnya. Lalu kami menempelkan kening kami lalu mengaitkan jari kelingking kami.

"Janji.." kamipun mengikrarkan janji bersama dan tertawa.

"Riinn!" terdengar suara Miku.

"Riinn! Kau dimana?!" kini menyusul suara Lily, Meiko, dan Luka.

"Rin nee-chaann!" suara imut yang khas, Yuki.

"Teman-teman!" teriakku.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Rin.. Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau.." kata Miku kelelahan.

"Iya.. Hosh.. Hosh.." sambung Lily.

"Yokatta.. Kami pikir kau hilang.. Hosh.." ucap Luka disertai anggukan Meiko.

"Ng.. Rin, aku minta maaf ya.. Tadi sudah memarahimu.." kata Miku.

"Tak apa.. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku egois.." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku.. Juga minta maaf.. Aku sudah bilang Rin egois. Maafkan aku.." tutur Lily sambil membungkuk.

"Tak apa Lily.." kataku sambil memegang tangan Lily.

Akhirnya, kamipun tidur dibawah langit berbintang dan suara deburan ombak. Bagiku, ini adalah saat terindah dalam masa mudaku. Aku merasa lega karena telah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Setidaknya, aku dan dia adalah saudara kembar selamanya.

* * *

TheEnd~

* * *

Hanacchi: Yo, FF ini udah tamaatt!

Hime-chan: Nggak sia2 aku lembur buat ngerjain ini.. ^^

Kanatan: Yah.. moga kalian suka FF ini ya!

Kanatan, Hime-chan, Hanacchi: Review if you like itt! Mata atodee!


End file.
